Beautiful Demise
by RunAwayFromHere
Summary: The day I was born,  my shrill screams filled the halls of the Hyuga Compound. But that was many years ago, and all those years have left to a beautiful demise. I am Hyuga Hinata.
1. Welcome

The day I was born, my shrill cries filled the halls of the Hyuga household. The quiet whispers of the maids and my mother trying to assure me that everything was alright. While the women cooed over my pale, porcelain skin, my father looked upon the scenes with little interest.

Now I am 16.

My name, is Hyuga Hinata. When people ask me if I am a Hyuga, which is obvious, I simply tell them no. The Hyuga are the people and kind that I may have spawned from, but I am not one of them.

Welcome to my story. This is the story of my death.


	2. The Beast

I watched my feet hit the cold ground with soft crunching steps. The winter cold. It was so beautiful and fragile. I loved how the snow covered the tops of the buildings in a seemingly never ending blanket of white. It was as if all the longs Summer days and fragrant smells of the flowers in Spring fun games with leaves in the Fall were just distant memories hiding under this thick blanket.

Little children took turns throwing balls of snow in each others faces. One of the little girls ran up to me and wrapped her small arms around my thigh, looking up at my with her rosy cheeks, kissed by the cold wind. "Hina-Hime!" She squealed. I looked down at her and put on a big smile.

"Hello Myio! Having fun?" I asked her.

"Yes! My brudther Hit me wif the snow ball!" She shrieked out in words I was barley able to understand. I hugged her closely and told her to be safe before I continued onward at a quicker pace this time.

It wasn't long until I had reached my destination. I entered the building and exchanged silent Hellos to everybody who paid mind to me. I walked slowly up the stairs until I stood in front of a pair of huge wooden doors. I reached out and knocked twice, a booming female voice answered. "Come in!".

I walked in, and there behind her desk sat the Hokage of Konoha, Lady Tsunade. And beside her where the "Devil's Triplets" as I liked to call them. It was a joke between us four, but we were all close. Temari tackled me in a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't breath so I quietly whacked her on the head rather harshly, but with much love. "Hinata!" She whined childishly. "That hurt."

I smiled mischievously, "That's exactly what you get for trying to murder hug me!" I retorted.

Temari brushed herself off and stood up, brushing herself off and cursing under her breath. I ignored her and went to hug Kankuro. I then turned to face Gaara. I felt a light blush crawl across my features. He smiled at me, "Hello, Hime-Chan."

Oh my god. I could have died, right then and there and I would have been happy. It seemed as though I'd lost control of myself. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. He returned my aggressive hug with happiness. A soft chuckled escaped his perfect lips and I realized what I has just done. My face flushed crimson and I hid helplessly behind my hands. Temari and Kankuro burst out in heaps of giggles and screams. I pouted and Gaara stared at them as though they had two heads. Tsunade had stayed quiet the whole time, which was very surprising. I turned to see her slumped over her desk, drenched in Sake. I stilled my hysterical giggles with much effort and looked up at Gaara. He was at least two heads taller than I. He shafted his eyes from his siblings to me. I poked him in his chest, "You make me feel small." I told him. He smirked.

Just them Sakura busted through the door, covered in blood. Her Pink hair was disheveled and spotted brown and red with dirt and sticky blood. Her shirt was torn on the side and blood seeped from the wound. Her knees her scraped and dusted with sand and mud. Swipes of multicolored substances painted her face like a horrific canvas of a monster. Hinata's breath hitched and Temari and Kankuro's laughter stopped immediately.

"H-H-Hinata I-It's coming….For..For you." Sakura rasped harshly, her shoulders heaving until the dropped in one more desperate breath before she collapsed to the hard ground of the Hokage's office. 

Gaara froze. I stared straight ahead, the memory of Sakura's mangled body standing there seared into my brain. My body began to quake as my eyes shifted to Sakura lifeless form on the ground.

It….. She had said It. What was it?

Just as those thoughts ran through my head, a huge thundering shift of the earth shook the building violently. We were all thrown to the ground and screams and yells reached my ears. Why hadn't we heard them before? Were we that oblivious? My body was thrown around like a rag doll and I was thrown into the air once again but this time I landed by Sakura's body. Her Emerald green eyes were open and blood dripped from her mouth, she looked as though she would spring back to life, but I knew better than that. I gently caressed her bloodied cheek and closed her eyes. Tears slid down my own cheeks, the searing hot, salty liquid was unwelcome but crying was all I could think of doing at this moment.

Tsunade was being thrown about, but her drunkenness had knocked her out cold. She would die, without a feeling. Her body was to numb with the sting of alcohol to notice that her village was meeting it's demise.

The screams of Gaara calling my name brought me back to reality. "Hinata! Come on!" He yelled hysterically. I ignored him. This was happening because of me. It was my fault that Sakura and many more people had died, and was about to be responsible for more deaths. My body stilled.

My fault…My fault….All my fault. 

In a rush of adrenaline and desperation I stood up and rushed towards the door. 

My fault.

I ran down the stairs, or what was left of them, the hot tears still stinging at my eyes.

My fault. 

Blood smeared the leftover walls and I passed the bodies people I had grown up with all my life. These where the people I loved and they loved me. And there they where, dead, void of any life, when just minutes before, they had been laughing and hugging and….living.

My fault…..My fault….MY FAULT!

I burst through the front doors of the Hokage building, right into the most horrific thing I'd ever seen.

The sky had been turned black as night with the smoke of burning buildings. Different structures that were once big and proud were reduced to rubble. Bodies littered the streets and horrifying shrieks filled the air. The heavy blanket of smoke burned my eyes. Fire lapped hungrily at wood and flesh. I closed my eyes, slowing my breath and channeling all my power to my eyes. "Byakugan!" I mouthed, and snapped my eyes open. The world around me was changed immediately, but not in a good way. Everything was perfectly defined. Everything. I stretched my vision, around corners, and farther. There! At the Hyuuga compound, a massive battle raged. It was there. A huge beast, with Seven tails. It swiped at the brave ninja's that hadn't been killed. Yet.

I pushed my body forward at a blinding speed, hurdling toward the scene. Upon my arrival I got a front row seat to the beast ravaging the crowd of ninja's fighting it. With a simple swipe of it's tails it knocked them all to the ground.

The hot flames behind me blew hot air at my back, picking up my hair and blowing it forward and in all directions, In my small training shorts and tight shirt I figured I looked like a damn superhero but I was far from that. Just then, the beast caught the scent of me. It's sleek black form turned in my direction. It's deeply crimson eyes held speaks of Amber and gold, jewels from the hit of hell itself. 

It walked slowly towards me and began to circle me. I looked at it without fear. It circled me once more, going behind my back and returning in front of me as a man. He walked to me and caressed my, silt-smudged cheek. "My Princess." He whispered. My body quaked it total fear and confusion. 

"W-Who are you?" I managed to sputter.

He chuckled and looked at me.. with those eyes, that burned. "I am…."

E.N.D

;) You like daht? Hehe, although that's like, the GAYEST cliffy ever…Deal with et. =^.^= 3

XoXo Hugs and kisses bitches!


End file.
